


This island will be the end of you (discontinued)

by Gayasshit_ye_9



Category: Overwatch (Video Game), Valkyrie Drive: Mermaid
Genre: F/F, Pharmercy, Sombra seems like a metal weeb, These Tags Are A Mess!, Valkyrie drive: mermaid AU, a little nsfw, but is actually just a very sweet person who stole reaper's style, don't watch the anime if you're innocent, each of the OW girls represent one of the VD characters, getting off track here, hana isn't a sweet little girl, it's like the anime but less hentai, not nearly as snfw as the anime, overwatch girls in the valkyrie drive universe, she will literally end you if you call her cute, som.va, somva - Freeform, unless your name is olivia colomar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-05-03 16:53:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14573370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gayasshit_ye_9/pseuds/Gayasshit_ye_9
Summary: Would you believe me if i told you there was an island with literally only girls?





	1. this escalated quickly

**Author's Note:**

> This is Valkyrie drive Mermaid AU. However, the work is not NEARLY as nsfw as the anime. It will probably be slightly nsfw, but not too much.
> 
> You don't need to watch it to understand how the universe works....hopefully.
> 
> My first work (from completely nothing to everything) is slightly more for the innocent minded. And it's somva too! :3

If you looked at me a few days ago, you would see the average high schooler. A senior year. Somewhere during the fall, on a cool, fresh day. I was approached by some mysterious strangers. Two large men in black suits, standing silently before me.  School had just ended and I was one of the last ones in the schoolyard. No one seemed to care.

 

* * *

 

 

Those strange men are the last thing I remember. In this moment I had no idea where I was. It was bright, making me squint, stopping me from seeing anything. I could smell a faint saltiness, like the ocean. When the sound of soft waves hit my ears i understood that that’s exactly where I was. By the ocean. If it wasn't for the fact that I had absolutely no clue where in the world this was, the waves would be soothing.

 

Hesitantly, I opened my eyes. Blinking rapidly to get used to the bright sunlight.  _ Where in the fuck am I?  _

Trees behind me was rustling in the reserved wind. Sand got, to my huge annoyance, into my shoes. Was I just kidnapped and placed on a stranded, tropical island? Or maybe my family went on vacation and I slept the whole trip. It’s crazy how desperate you imagination gets when you want to find answers to something to have no clue about. 

 

Getting up from the ground I looked around. There was a long sandy beach on both sides and a thick jungle like forrest behind me. It’s just like those perfect tropical beaches you see in commercials and stuff. You know you wanted to go there. Unless you’re one of those weird people who loves winter and skiing more.

 

“Oi! New kid!”  I quickly turned against the voice. Relief washing over me, glad I’m not alone here. The voice came from a pretty slim and average height girl. Her dark,  mocha skin glistening in the sun. My eyes immediately caught by a black metal guard around her right forearm. A pretty damn long tailed coat which was perfectly created to hug her forms, a dark purple vest under it. Paired with combat boots. 

 

“Omg, thank god! I’m not alone on here.” I muttered to myself. Quick to walk closer in the direction of the stranger. The woman half jogged over to me. I ended up towering over her, however, only by a bit. Taken by the impression of a metal, reaper weeb I took a step back.

 

“Hola! You must be the new transfer!” She smiled, dragging a strand of hair out of her face. I lingered for a bit looking at her hair. The black strands was equally separated on both sides, tips fading into purple. 

 

“Transfer?” I questioned. Furrowing my brows. Was this some kind of place where they send people who’s unwelcome in society or something? 

 

“Oh, well let me give a brief explanation then,” The woman started walking past me, turning to wait for me. Her long tail floating behind her. I followed. 

 

This Island was called Mermaid, she said. It’s one of five artificial islands where people with the so called armed virus are sent. Pretty understandable, it could be a deadly virus. Right? However, what blew my mind, it’s not. And it only affects girls. Girls here get sorted into two classes, liberators and extars. Extars can transform into weapons, while liberators may wield them. 

 

“So you’re telling me that a literator-”

 

“Liberator,” She corrected me. 

 

“Whatever….A liberator can make an extar into a weapon by having sex. But they have to match?” I asked, head being a tangled mess. I was just given a few sentences to process and it was already too much in one day. 

 

“Well, sexually aroused, no normal girl needs to go full on intercourse here. And correct, you will be given a partner based on your class.” Her accent had a strange impact on my mind. It made me so intrigued. Especially since I could never imitate it, I should really up my efforts in spanish. 

 

It hit me a few steps later that, where is everybody? Since they have separated into classes and shit, they must be a full on society by now.

 

“So what are you?” My attempt at small talk, y’all. 

 

“A liberator, I ran away from Wärter though. I wasn’t interested in a partner,” She said. Sighing, her face showing nothing. 

 

“How did you know without a partner?” I stopped and looked at her. 

 

“A liberator tried me on, without any results it was clear I was one too. I think this is the most efficient way to find out.” She placed her hands on her hips and looked at me. My heart jumped at the sight. Is she thinking what I think she’s thinking? She stepped closer, bent a tad forward. The sand sinking under her.

 

“Aww, pobrecita. You’re scared of me aren't you?” Her voice mocking, face turning to one of a mother sympathising for their child who just failed their grammar competition at school. Her slitted eyebrows furrowed. 

 

“Ok, first off. This outfit was chosen because I thought it was cool, I’m alone because I chose to be. I would never hurt anyone.” The woman firmly stated. Her face resting again.

 

“Especially not a little bunny like you,” I pouted. Strange reaction, only making me seem smaller than i already am. I'm still taller than her, though.

 

“I… don’t know if I should just trust you. Especially since I don’t even know your name,” A devilish grin appeared on her face when I said that. Bowing before me she said:

 

“Olivia Colomar, at your service, Amiga.” As her head was at its closest I caught a fragrance of a perfume my nose appreciated. Maybe flowers, could have some weird french name for all I know.

 

“Hana Song here. Nice to finally have a name for your face.” I took a step forward and I hugged her. Creating a little awkward moment for Olivia, as she didn’t know where to place her hands. They ended around my back. 

 

Eventually she showed me through the forest. Our journey accompanied by hundreds of birds and animal sounds. A paradise for all nature lovers. I took in the beautiful views of colorful birds and flowers. Also stealing glances at my partner, Olivia, once in a while. Alright maybe partner is the wrong word to use on this island, in out current situation. All the bugs, slithering snakes and the squishy ground really demonstrated how jogging shoes and shorts isn’t forest attire.

 

I sighed with relief when the trees started to open up and the light got brighter. A green and rocky hill showing its might right in front of us. Halfway up the thing my knees were jelly and my breath trembled. Olivia’s attempt at keeping her laughter back when seeing how weak I was really didn’t help. 

 

About half a minute ahead of me Olivia stopped at the top. She stood majestically up and down, staring over the view. I stopped behind her, panting, leaning on my knees. My throat and chest stinging. 

 

“We’re here, Hana.” Olivia spoke, pointing down at something. My eyes nearly popping out from my skull.

 

“A castle?!” 

 

“That. Is Wärter.” Olivia said shortly. Grinning at my reaction. I squealed out of amazement. The castle being like every little girl’s dream. Even if I’m not a little girl anymore. 

 

“Let’s go!” I ran ahead without even warning her. Using all my remaining energy to reach this magnificent castle. Olivia was right behind me. There was surprisingly no guards stopping us from entering. Walking through to see the huge space with surrounding balconies and incredibly detailed floor patterns. It all being lit with reflections from the chalk white walls. Tall towers casting long shadows. It took me a good few minutes to realize my mouth was hanging open and Olivia was looking quite stressed. 

 

“Watch out!” She suddenly screamed, quickly picking me up to run forward. Huge walls shot up around us. Holding us in the circle. A even more deafening sound of cheering and shouting hollering between the walls. I covered my ears and looked around and above me. Olivia squinted right up at one point. 

 

“Well, well, well. Look who it is,” A mocking, formal voice called out. A quite tall, short haired woman stood on the main balcony. Peering evilly down at me and Olivia. 

 

“If it isn’t Olivia. Here to… betray our order again?” She said with extra emphasis on ‘betray’. Her voice implying the retoricalness. I already hate this person.

 

“That’s Moira. Second-command at Wärter,” Olivia whispered, without looking away from her.

 

“Well, I guess you want us to show some mercy. Bring her in!” Moira ordered, loud. To which a hole immediately opened in the floor. A head of stray, black hair rising from the depths. Slowly revealing a skinny girl holding another one tied up beside her. 

 

“Oh, I’m ready to finally fight again!” The girl’s raspy voice cheered. Violently dragging her partner towards herself. Receiving a small cry. I was completely taken back when the black haired one starting groping and playing with her partner's breasts. Moaning destroying the silence. All the hundreds of girls quietly watching. They are SO used to this aren’t they? 

 

Finally the girl let out one last whine before her whole body just lit up in a blinding dark blue, fiery beam. I covered my eyes, turning against Olivia’s shoulder. She held me tighter. When I turned I quickly understood what had happened. The black haired woman stood there, devilish grin painted on, a large, blood red scythe in hand. 

 

“Get ready to be sliced in half, fuckers!” She wailed, running towards us. Olivia dodged all her attempted hits and was rapidly running away. The woman stopped, gave a evil snicker.

 

“Hana,” Olivia spoke. Two violet irises staring into my soul. She knelt down so one hand was free, while the other held firmly around my back. 

 

“Please forgive me,” Lifting my face with her hand, she suddenly brought our lips together. Working slowly, yet incredible with her lips. Blood rushed to my face and my heart thundered. I was so unsure where to put my hands, I had no idea if I should feel good or bad about this. Probably bad, but just this kiss made me feel so good. Like holy shit. It felt like I could burst at any second.

 

She was quick to drag her hand down to my chest, slowly grabbing one of my breasts. My brain and heart and everything went as jello as my legs were earlier today.

 

* * *

 

The kiss lasted just a little over a minute. I was careful when I dragged my hand down her chest. My brain was screaming no and I really didn’t want to do this. Don’t get me wrong, Hana is a fantastic girl. But I really didn’t want to drag her into this the very same day she met me and got to this place. Meanwhile part of me was cheering about my luck that she was an extar. Like what if we just made out for no reason?

 

Her brain went into overdrive and her whole body starting glowing pink. I was careful when holding her. I didn’t want to hurt her. 

 

My breath caught in my throat as I saw what I held in my hands. A long, mighty battle axe. The main blade had a sharp, serrated edge. The top being a sword by itself. A bright, gleamy pink diamond in the middle. I almost gave in to the awe at the sight of a carved in bunny logo that looked the same as Hana’s bunny clip she had in her hair. 

 

“Thank you, Hana.” I whispered.

 

The black haired girl sprinted in my direction, scythe raised and ready. It passed by me several times, I barely dodged it.

 

“Stand still!” She screamed. Launching another hit.

 

“You!” One blow barely missed my leg.

 

“Fucking!” I somehow stopped the blade from almost slitting my head off.

 

“Bitch!” 

 

“Enough!” I screamed. Using all my force to swing the axe at her. 

 

I managed to hit her leg and a squeal was heard behind me as I ran by her. We circled each other. Her eyes as shot out of anger as ever before. I’ve had enough of this.

 

“Just fucking die!” She screamed. Leaping right at me. I copied her actions. Raising my weapon high above me. It’s time to give in, Gabi. I thought.

 

One hell of an explosion threw all aback. While the smoke and flames settled no one dared to speak.

 

“The… newbies won..” 

 

“They defeated Gabriella surprisingly easy. “ A quite annoyed Moira muttered to herself. 

 

I lowered my axe. With a heavy heart I knelt down to hold it the way I did when Hana transformed. Eventually it beamed again and Hana in my arms. My eyes got a bit moist, but I blinked it away. She looked up at me, pure confusion and horror lay in her eyes. But she didn’t move. 

 

I yanked her up into a hug and held her tighter than ever before. 

 

“Hana!” I cried.

 

“Please forgive me,” Begging and sobbing I felt her arms embrace me. It was comforting.

 

“Olivia, It’s ok. You had to.” She whispered. I nodded and pulled back. 

 

“Let’s get out of here, this isn’t a place for you.” I picked up the feather of a girl bridal style and started walking, not surprising really, she’s only like an inch taller than me. Feeling quite majestic with the long tail gliding majestically behind me.  

 

In the corner of my eyes I saw Moira’s furious eyes. Muttering words I didn’t hear and holding a hand up to stop the commander from running after us. 

 

About half an hour later we were back at my place. Hana had fallen asleep in my arms. And I ended up standing there, looking at what we had. Just a little fire pit conveniently placed in shelter by some large boulders. 

 

“Oh, Hana. This really isn’t the life you deserve. I wish I could give you better.” 


	2. Ana's

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Changed the tags because, when I think about it. This fic will not be as nsfw as previously implied. The anime is very nsfw, but this fic is not following the same steps... i guess? 
> 
> Anyway, thanks for tuning in!

I always hated, no hated is a strong word. I always disliked when my dreams would get diluted into nothing by hunger. When I was thrown out of slumber because of my growling abdomen. 

 

I rolled over and sighed. Dad’s homemade chili would be great right now! 

 

Slowly opening my eyes this time being comfortably shielded by sunlit boulders. My body was covered in a soft blanket. But it had rips and dirt marks all over. Wow, Olivia must have lived outside for some time hasn’t she? The thought gave me an uneasy feeling. 

 

Looking around me, a little wood pile lying against the rock wall. As my eyes reached the direction of the ocean I noticed the fire pit, a weak smoke beam flying to the clear sky. A figure sitting in the sand, fiddling with a little rock. 

 

I pushed the blanket off and sat up. Letting a huge yawn escape my lips. My arms and back crackled off stiffness. For a few second I let myself just breathe and listen to the busy forest, before I got up. Folding the blanket neatly and placing it atop the huge leaf Olivia had put me on. 

 

Two quite deep and cheerless eyes was staring far into nothingness as I approached from the side. The only action she took as I sat down beside her was to straighten out a leg and place her hand over mine.

 

“How did you sleep?” She asked. Fixing her gaze at me. I smiled, intertwining out fingers. It felt right.

 

“Good, good. Didn’t wake up a single time.” I giggled, smiling to show my gratitude. She gave a half smile, looking away again.

 

“Hana….” A mere whisper came out, she coughed. 

 

“I’m, I’m sorry that I can’t give you better than this,” Her eyes dampened, my heart clenching at the sight. 

 

“Olivia, no,” I started. Lifting her hand up to hold it with both of mine. 

 

“How long have you been out here, living on your own? With only what you gather yourself. With just yourself and your knowledge.” She sighed, not blinking away the tears growing. 

 

“For as long as I’ve been here,” Her words were in between sniffles.

 

“Aren’t there any other places to go than the castle?”  I stroked my thumb over her hand. Looking at her sideways. 

 

“I don’t know if I’m welcome anywhere. After I ran away, Wärter announced me as an enemy.” Her last words trailed off, her sobs getting louder. She didn’t hold back tears, but turned away, hiding her face in her leg. I bet it was Moira! Even if I don’t know the other leaders I bet it was her! I fought the urge to pull her into a big bear hug. I just felt like I couldn’t, like it was to soon. Even if it seemed like she really needed someone right now. 

 

I sat there caressing her hand. Eventually I had placed a comforting hand on her back. Something is telling me it’s not helping too much. Olivia just needs a place to stay, and probably also a hug. 

 

“Have you tried? Seeing if someone would let you stay?” I asked calmly. Olivia looked up. Still not facing me. She shook her head slowly, another tear rolling. I stood up. Her face twisted in surprised when I pulled her up with me. Still holding her hand. Her eyes were puffy and red. 

 

“I haven’t…. Tried,” She fought through. Sobs breaking words, making her stutter. In a second I leapt into her. Embraced her tightly, placing a hand on her head, letting it rest on my shoulder. Her back shuddered and I felt the tears staining my sweatshirt. 

 

“No one would want me there. No one… would want a loner. A wimp. A traitor to the system.” I couldn’t believe how much tears she had in her. But she kept weeping, she tightened her grip around me. I did the same.

 

“Olivia..” I sighed. Carefully resting my head on her’s. 

 

“You aren’t a wimp. Who risked her life in battle yesterday?” No reply, she was just shaking. It gave me a chance to think. How do I make this fantastic human being keep going?

 

“You helped me when I was a lost, confused mess yesterday. You have done what you could to keep me safe. It’s time you do the same for yourself.”  Olivia pushed her head up slightly, gathering strength to keep going.

 

“You know what?” I cupped her face and gave her a reassuring look. 

 

“We’re going to wherever you haven't tried going. Let's prove your not unwanted.” Taking her hand in mine I dragged her with me. Honestly I had no idea where I was going or where she could stay, but I headed for the forest either way. Trusted the feelings deep down. 

 

We had walked just a few feet in between bushes when a small path. Roughly wide enough for a car to pass. I stopped, letting Olivia reach me. Sucking in the smell of wet forest. A distinct scent. 

 

“So where is it most likely that-” A roar interrupted my sentence. It came from a bit further down the trail. Both of us looked down in the general direction it came from. 

 

Eventually a small delivery truck came into view. A unrecognizable being sitting in the driverseat. In the corner of my eye Olivia looked like she had never cried in the first place. Her face firm and untouched. 

 

As the truck got closer, Olivia let go of my hand and took a step into the driveway. Better make sure the vehicle actually stops right? And so it did. 

 

I stared as a tall, brown woman stepped out. Her long, black locks hanging over her shoulders freely. Smiling brightly, she walked up to us. 

 

“Greetings!” She gave a little nod. 

 

“You earned me a load with you victory yesterday. I must say, I’m quite impressed,” Do people bet when there’s a fight?  

 

“Thank you. Er, I’m Hana!” I smiled, stretching out my hand. 

 

“I’m Satya, jack of all trades.” Satya took my hand. Ahh, that explains the truck. 

 

“Ahh, Olivia!  What a wonderful performance you had yesterday! May I say Hana is your new partner?” She smirked, giving Olivia a hug.

 

“Nothing is official. Hana’s desire isn’t something I assume.” Olivia’s reply was neutral. I smiled and walked up to her.

 

“If you want it, I’m in.” I linked our arms together and looked at her, expectantly. Olivia looked at me with a ‘you sure’ face. I nodded. 

 

“Excellent!” Satya clapped her hands together and made a turn to her truck.

 

“I was just delivering some supply to Ana’s. Want a ride?” She asked, half way into her vehicle.   
  


“Yes, please!” I answered, pulling Olivia with me. She didn’t protest. 

 

A comfortable silence laying over us with the hum of the motor in the background. Small keychains and charms hung from her rearviewmirror. A smell of new leather and freshness filled my nostrils. 

 

* * *

 

A short five minute drive later, Satya drives into a bigger area in front of a building. Caramel walls covered with plants and greens surrounded a welcoming opening. Over it a hand painted sign said: Ana’s. 

 

Immediately as we parked a lady ran out. I would say she was the most friendly looking woman I’ve seen. Her silver hair tied in a thin braid and a horus tattoo under her left amber eye. The other covered with a patch. 

 

“Satya! What a pleasure seeing you again!” Her cheeks wrinkled in a smile. The two women hugged and exchanged your usual ‘how are you’ talk. When the lady backed away she spotted Olivia. In a second she was over and hugging her.

 

“Olivia! What brings you here? You were fantastic yesterday! Are you hungry?” This lady! My new favorite human! (besides Olivia)

 

“I’m fine, I’m fine, Ana! Thank you.” Olivia half groaned, but smiled brightly either way. Ana eventually turned and looked at me. A friendly expression still showing.

 

“And who’s this meatball?” She asked. She was a good half foot taller than me but nothing threatening at all, I would say she’s the meatball here.

 

“I’m Hana, Hana song. Nice to meet you!” I said, she immediately pulled me into a hug as well. 

 

“Why don’t you come inside, all of you! Let’s have something to eat!” Ana walked ahead, taking my hand to lead the way. Even if the door was right ahead. 

 

* * *

 

 

Everyone has probably heard the saying of ‘It’s what on the inside that matters’. And it’s true! Sometimes what doesn’t look appealing can be the most precious on the inside. I could confidently confirm that with Ana’s place. The outside was great too, but the inside was cozy and just the closest thing to home one could come. No matter where one came from! A smell of bakery oozed around the room, dim lights hanging in the forms of small chandeliers from the ceiling. I didn’t realize my mouth was hanging open a second time since I got to this island.

 

Me and Olivia was immediately greeted by several other girls. Them being in all heights, hair colours, and personality types. I already felt like we were a big family in here. 

 

* * *

 

 

“Perhaps a change of clothes and shelter would be desirable?” Satya broke through during our meal. She peered happily over at us. 

 

“Omg, yes!” Hana exclaimed, her eyes widening for a second. A pain hit me deep down, I pushed it away.

 

“Follow me, Sweethearts! A room you shall get.” Ana cheerfully said. Standing up. We followed her up some stairs and through a dark door at the end of a hallway. 

 

Opening up, she revealed a small room with two beds. Over in one corner a little couch and closet was about all the furniture in there. Lilac curtains decorated the gray window sills.

 

Hana skipped into the room sucking in every little detail of the room. I couldn’t help but smile at the sight. 

 

Our companions stood in the doorway, smiling and snickering at how happy we were. 

 

“So how about we get you changed up?” Satya asked. I shook my head.

 

“I’m fine, thank you.” And I meant it. I really was satisfied with my outfit, it was geniously put together for my tastes.

 

“Some new clothes would be great.” Hana commented, returning to our stance. 

 

“So what can I interest the cute lady in? Some cute skirts and blouses maybe? The standard Wärter uniform is also quite popular.” Satya questioned like a tailor promoting their selection.

 

“I am not cute! And I would much rather have something I can move in!” Oh, wow. I suddenly like her even more now. And I agree, skirts are outrageous. Hard to really maneuver, they’re tight and uncomfortable, the list goes on. 

 

“Very well, how about to follow me and choose yourself then?” Satya had already started walking out when finishing the sentence. 

 

“Brb!” Hana joyfully said when following. She patted my on the head. 

 

Why the hell? I’m not small! 

 

* * *

 

 

Ana and I decided to tidy up and make the room at home. Dusting nooks and crannies, putting new sheets on the beds and fresh underwear in the closet. 

 

The moment we stood in the door, satisfied with a shiny, new room I sighed deeply. Hana could finally rest in a proper bed, and so could I.

 

Speak of the devil, a low hum of voices echoed in the hallway. I recognised one of them being Satya’s, the other was probably Hana’s. To let them through I walked in, Ana followed right behind. As I turned, Satya entered with a smirk.

 

“Ready?” 

 

“Hell yeah!” I answered immediately.

 

“Presenting, Hana Song!” She stepped to the side and gestured to the door. Grinning.

 

I swear my eyes almost popped out of my skull at the sight. What stood in front of me, a goddess of a badass! Two deep, brown eyes looked at me under dark bangs. Her hair was swept over one shoulder with a loose band at the end. 

A tank top half covering a silver belt buckle, decorating camouflage cargo pants.

 

“Holy shit!” I exclaimed, eyeing her up and down. A smirk grew on my face as Hana posed and turned in front of me.

 

“Ooooh, princesa, you placed your little keychain on the knife!” She smiled and stretched her leg out to show of the knife, hanging on a leg strap. Its sheath a jet black with her bunny charm stuck on. 

 

“Yeah, I wanted to keep it, but it didn’t fit in my hair anymore, ya know?” Hana explained as I looked closer at it. I nodded. Is it now I should share that I have a secret knife on the back of my leg? I shook away the thought.

 

“Can I look at it?” As she nodded I took the chance to pull it out. I was immediately intrigued by how it shone, bevels on both sides. Feeling like a perfectly balanced dagger in hand. Either she has a good eye for knives, or Satya only delivers the best. 

 

I gave it back to her. She took it and immediately dragged me over to a mirror. Linking our arms together, she was looking star eyed at our reflection. A hint of red grew on my nose. 

 

“Hana badass Song and Olivia bold Colomar, ready to take on the world!” 

 

* * *

 Moonlit floors and a pitch black ceiling. My breath calm and collected. I stared at the ceiling. Inhaling the fresh smell of new sheets. Olivia was facing away from me, her breath steady. I should probably be asleep already, but I just felt so happy. My mind not particularly crowded.

 

I shut my eyes when sudden movement came from the side bed. I don’t want to worry her.

 

“Hana?” Olivia whispered quietly. Should I answer? Probably yeah, it might be important. 

 

“I just wanted to say thank you. I don’t know if I would have taken the chance to go here, if it wasn’t for you,”

 

I opened my eyes, looked at her with curious eyes. She gave a half smile. A slight blush went over her cheeks. But she continued either way.

 

“I know, we met like yesterday, but that doesn’t take away from the fact that I am really happy that we did.” My lips automatically grew into a smile. I really wanted to just squeal out loud like a fangirl, but kept it back.

 

“Don’t worry about it. I’m happy to have met you too, Olivia.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I will try to post new chapters every week, but I'll see how sparky my ideas will be. Especially when it comes to the end. 
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks for reading and for all the positive feedback! :D


	3. Like it wasn't enough that you existed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why what a perfect word count we're having there...... :))
> 
> Anyways, I'm really sorry for the late update, I hope y'all can forgive me. This might not be the juiciest chapter yet, but there's more to come. So stick with me here! 
> 
> Also I've cut down on the POV swaps drastically, I was told it made it more confusing and honestly, that's pretty true.

Ana’s cooking skills are so incredible! It was ages since I’ve had such a good breakfast. Like damn, my mouth was watering just by the smell. As Olivia’s sleepy ass and I made out way down, Ana gave us a bright smile and placed two plates of newly cooked eggs, bacon and sausages on the table. Several other girls was also eating breakfast in this moment, while some had already finished and played some board games here and there. 

 

“Morning, Ana. You don’t by chance have any like, coffee or something?” Olivia grumbled, her head barely keeping itself over from her food. I giggled and quickly pecked her on the cheek. Her immediate reaction wasn’t big but she smiled happily and lifted herself higher. 

 

“Of course! Just regular black, maybe some milk? Latte?”

 

“Just a regular black is good.” Olivia’s raspy voice requested. Ana disappeared into the kitchen with a friendly smile and nod. A peaceful silence landed over us. I liked it, stealing a few glances over at my partner once in a while. Both of us, slowly enjoying out food.

 

“What?” She half questioned when i glanced at her.

 

“Hm?”

 

“You keep looking at me. Is there something on my face?” The smaller woman asked me.

 

“Yeah there is,” I started, and she immediately started wiping around her mouth with her hand.

 

“There’s some cute there, and beautiful there, and adorable here,” I pointed to several places on her face. And like magic a slight drizzle of pink appeared on her nose and cheeks. Her mouth unable to stop a little smile. But it stopped quickly.

 

“You bitch, I thought I had like spots and shit there!” She snarked playfully. 

 

“But you do though, right here.” Panic appeared on her face again, but it stopped as I placed a careful finger on the beauty mark under her left eye. Her cheeks went pink under my finger, and soon whole hand as I cupped her cheek. I leaned forward and placed a little peck on her forehead.

 

“You are so cheesy, cariño, you know that?” I giggled at her mocking and her sugary voice when saying ‘cariño’. But she’s right, I am cheesy and weird.

Both of us returned to out meals. Smiling to ourselves. Ana soon came in with a big cup of steaming coffee and Olivia took it happily. Starting to drink the second she touched it. Both Ana and I giggled at her, but she didn’t care.

 

In a moment, a small ruckus started outside. Sounded like a storm, but as it came closer, it sounded more like a car race. As the noise got louder, Olivia was quick up on her feet to check it out. I turned to keep an eye on her, and as she took a step out, her a frustrated sigh escaped her lips as she rolled her eyes.

 

“Ana, guess who’s coming?” She annoyingly shared. Ana came over and her usual smile disappeared completely. From my current position I couldn’t see outside, so I joined them. 

 

Just by the giant mermaid logos I understood exactly what these vehicles were here for, what the hell were they doing here? 

 

As three separate, dark blue tank like vehicles parked outside. I was already tired of the sight. Cause it was the inside that really sucked.

 

Out stepped the same smug woman from Wärter. This time we could see her a bit better. Her short, orange hair was dragged back. One red and one blue eye grinned at us evilly. The commander came out behind her, her blond hair put into a short ponytail. Her face was cold and hard. 

 

“Ana! What a pleasure seeing you!” Moira said sarcastically.  

 

“What a surprise, I didn’t remember inviting nitwits over.” Ana shot back. I could already share her annoyance, despite the fact that I have only been here for a few days. And seen Moira like once.

 

“Hah, I like to see you try and be savage with me. Pathetic,” Moira bitterly said. Her heels clacking against the metal flooring. Her laugh disappeared, her face turning to ice. Ana rolled her eyes. She was about to ask what they wanted, but Moira halted her by continuing.

 

“I am here for the monthly check, hope you haven’t… broken any rules since last time.” The pause was meant as sheer mockery. I huffed, looking up at Ana who looked quite done. 

 

“And as I’ve said every time, My girls deserve their privacy. Why do you think you can just barge in here every month?” She shot back, arms crossed. Moira barely moved a muscle. 

 

“Those are the rules. We have to be strict to maintain law and order.” The second command debated, foot bouncing in its place. I heard sudden footsteps behind me. I turned around, barely missed being elbowed in the chest by a bypassing Olivia. 

 

“You have no power here, Moira! We aren’t your slaves to play with like you do with those at Wärter.” Olivia demonstrated, crossing her arms and standing with her nose high a few meters from Moira. Probably to be able to actually see the taller woman's face. 

 

“I am not talking to you, so take.” Moira started. Lifting a slender finger up.

 

“A step,” Her finger landed on Olivia's forehead.

 

“Back.” Her command firm, she pushed the shorter woman back, making her almost stumble backwards. At this point, Moira was asking for it. She had only taken a few steps out and everyone was already done.

 

“This is my home, this is Ana’s home, and it's so many other girls’ home. You talk to Ana about her home, you talk to all of us.” Olivia said, standing her ground. Wow, Olivia, deep stuff. I thought, and before I even thought about it my legs were moving. Not wanting to look like a total idiot, I kept going.

 

A sudden uproar stopped me in my tracks. Eventually I could make out the sound of a motorcycle…. Probaby. Before anyone could turn too much, a pretty big and badass vehicle came flying above us. Only to land with a spin between us and Ana’s. The cute girl who sat on top had her hair in a bun with a hair pin poked through. She was a bit chubby, but really cute. She wore a smirk as her high, black boots reached the ground to support the bike.

 

“Have no chill as always, Moira?” The woman asked with a small laugh. Glancing smugly over her sunglasses. Moira had already forgotten Olivia as she stepped closer to the mysterious woman. 

 

“Got nothing better to do than interfere in my work, Lady lady?” Her voice was snarky as she crossed her arms. Lady lady, Is that her name? I wondered and looked back and forth between the two. My thought were pushed aside by a blinding light, it came from the bike. Oh, it's an arm.

 

“Her name is Mei, and you know it damn well, Moira.” The new woman barked in a strong russian accent. And damn, dem arms! She’s some strong stuff, well so is Olivia, but still, damn…..

 

“I am not. Interested. In what you. Traitors to the system. Have to say.” Moira pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed deeply. Is she expecting them to actually shut up now? Because, news flash, no one likes you.

 

The russian woman quickly picked up Mei. Placing her giggling partner on her shoulder, displaying her guns. Her strong laugh filled the air.

 

“We just didn’t want to live under the rule of idiots. You are just not accepting it because you’re a powersick peace of shi-”

 

“Now now, Zarya. No need to get out of hand here.” Mei interrupted Zarya, but she couldn’t hold her smile back. They are so perfect for each other, I can tell already. Moira was looking quite done. She raised her hand and made a gesture before a horde of uniformed girls marched out and stood in line behind the second command.

 

“Either let us ransack your place, or we’ll have to use force!” She commanded. I turned to look at Ana, her face was bitter. Every girl inside the house looked scared. 

 

The duo, Lady Lady, glanced at each other. Asking a silent question before both nodded. I was confused, but got distracted when Moira snapped her fingers before lowering her arms again. Aaaaaaand, now the whole herd is making out. It didn’t last long before half of them moaned like never before, the other half standing ready with automatic rifles. I was slightly puzzled by this, since my impression of arms was that they’re all different, but apparently not. 

 

“You have 5 seconds to-” Her face showed surprise when sudden giggling and laughing stopped her from finishing. It was mostly Mei who had bent down to place a quick kiss to her partner’s lips. The latter holding her by the waist, soon throwing her up in the air to transform with an icy glow. That was damn fast. 

 

“And you have 5 seconds to back away!” Zarya’s laughter boomed while she pointed the huge cannon gun straight at Moira. She had to hold the huge thing with both hands, but it didn’t seem like a problem at all. I felt bad for the guards who were practically shaking, knowing what was coming.

 

The orange haired woman just gave a short laugh, her smile saying ‘try me!’

Even she was taken aback when the commander just sprinted by her, her blond ponytail floating by the rapid movement. She quickly closed in on Lady Lady, and was about to take some kind of double triple flip kick thing but was not fast enough. Zarya was prepared and shot out a powerful beam of purple. And y'all, that shit is powerful, literally the whole horde of guards were immediately taken out of drive. All of them needed new clothes, as they lay on the ground with just specks of cloth left on them. 

 

“Useless pieces of shit!” Moira screamed, ears close to steaming. But let’s be real, she ain’t hot enough for that. She turned around rapidly, eyes furious, she shouted: “Plan B, you piles of crap!” Four girls run out and starts moaning her name as she kisses each one of them. They touch themselves and keep begging for Moira’s touch. I was in that moment struggling not to throw up. 

 

Sooner or later the same story happens again, glowing, transforming. All that. Except this time they covered her like a cacoon, it slowly turned to paper and at least it just exploded into a billion pieces, and out came the same woman but with butterfly like wings and…. Long-ass nails, really? That’s your weapon?

 

“What even is the point of this anymore?” Olivia threw her hands up and groaned. Making eye contact with me, I looked back. Not a moment's hesitation before I leaped into her arms, my legs wrapped around her waist. She may look small, but weak? Not even close.

 

* * *

 

I was pleasantly surprised when Hana jumped onto me, not even giving a warning when she wrapped her long, slender legs around me. Her arms cupping my face firmly, but not hard. Our kiss didn’t last long, so I savoured every moment. Wanting it to last longer, I acted fast either way to speed it up. I carefully maneuvered my hands to hold around her ass. Her reaction being a surprised whimper, but it turned back to moaning in a millisecond.

 

She didn’t last long, before her last, sweet whine escaped and her body glowed pink. I once again stood there with the mighty, battle axe. My eyes lingered on the bunny carving. But I quickly started moving as Moira had just started moving against us. 

 

I think I was lucky this time too, as she was diving in for my I managed to swing Hana’s perfect blade down just the right place. An intense screech broke out and nearly deafened me. I resisted the urge to cover my ears but it completely erased when I realized how I had struck her.

 

The blade had captured most of her nails into the ground. Making each and everyone of them break, probably causing her indescribable pain. As she fell back, her arm started glowing and all her ‘partners’ started running back to the vehicle they came from. 

 

“Fucking pussies!” Moira screamed. Stumbling up to her feet and walking to the tanks too. She was inside but pointed a furious finger at us.

 

“Don’t think this is the last time you see me!” Well, after this I’m surprised she hasn’t given up yet. 

 

But I paid it all little mind as I kneeled to let Hana transform back. 

 

“And so Moira ran away with her tail between her legs.” Mei said, making Zarya almost lose it. I joined in on the laughter. A confused Hana eventually appearing in my arms. She followed along as I lifted her up bridal style and gave her a quick peck on the cheek. 

 

“I guess we got rid of them. I really hope it was for good too!” Hana rolled her eyes and I nodded in reply. Indeed, I don’t really want to see Moira’s face every again, if I’m being honest. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what do you think? I'm aware there was a lot of characters in a short chapter. I don't know how it'll be in future chapters, but I guess all of us, even me, will have to see.
> 
> Feel free to give any kind of feedback. Always up for constructive criticism! :D 
> 
> Also it's pretty late and I've just taken the last leap to finish. So I have no problem with any grammar corrections in the comments if ya find any errors. Thanks! :)))


	4. The best time of the year that isn't christmas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whaddup!  
> Happy pride month, y'all!!! The gayest time of the year! :D

What a wonderful day this was! Birds chirped in the distance, a nice wind pulled away the heat from our faces, board games and playing cards scattered on the table, Olivia and I talked cheerfully with each other, and best of all no Moira around. And the list of great things goes on. Ana had also baked us some cookies to enjoy. 

 

It was early afternoon, and Olivia’s eyes glistened in the sunlight. Her face almost shined. If it wasn’t for my competitiveness I wouldn’t be focused on the cards at all. 

 

I didn’t take much notice when a group of other girls went out past us and out onto the road. Maybe they just wanted to go to the beach or for a walk. Ana went over to us eventually and leaned on the back on my bench. 

 

“Ready for the Mermaid festival, girls?” She smiled, at this Olivia smacked her cards down, I almost lost mine.

 

“That’s today? And you haven’t told us yet?” She exclaimed, looking like she just missed her favorite show. The old woman looked in shock suddenly. 

 

“Oh, I completely forgot to tell you. That it was today!” Her hand hit her forehead in disappointment. 

 

“Oh my god, how can you forget. It’s like the biggest event on this whole Island!” She raised her hands in disbelief. And I must say, I was so confused in that moment. 

 

“Mermaid festival, what’s that?” I asked. Both of them suddenly looked at me with hopeful eyes. Both smiling brightly.

 

“Well it’s about time that you experience it, sweetie. It’s the best day of the year,” Ana stopped for second.

 

“Oh, Olivia you have yet to experience it too. You came here just a bit after it happened last year, you know what it is though, right?” She took a seat next to me. Suddenly, Olivia looked deep in thought. Probably trying to remember the past. The thought made me feel uneasy, she has been alone for so long. 

 

“Yeah, it's the one time a year where everyone is gathered at Wärter for a festival. The one time a year no one are enemies.” That, sounds great! I carefully put my cards down.

 

“So when is this festival? And what happens there?” My curiosity bloomed at this moment. Both people around me looked to excited and Olivia immediately started to explain.

 

“There’s like stands and stuff, and late afternoon, the governor holds a speech. That’s what I’ve heard at least,” She shrugged and grabbed a cookie. Looking over at Ana, who raised her left arm. She revealed a watch.

 

“Why would you look at that! It's in half an hou-”

 

“Let’s fucking go then! What are we waiting for?” Olivia exclaimed with a mouth full of cookie. In a second, she was up on her feet. Taking one big step around the table, she grabbed me and picked me up in one effortless swoop. I couldn’t help but break into a fit of giggles. Especially since I was starting to enjoy it in her arms. Her pace increased when we reached the main road, I couldn’t understand how she managed to speed walk so long with me in her grip. Ana was close behind, her age not affecting her speed at all.

 

* * *

 

 

Before we knew it, we were once standing in front of the castle entrance. Two uniformed girls stood in front of us but was quick to move. Both giving us friendly smiles. Finally no guards up to try to kill us. 

 

When we walked through the high walls and into the huge areas around the castle itself, hundreds of stands filled my vision. Olivia was careful when putting me down. I was so ready to explore everything!

 

“Have fun and be careful, you two! I’ll be heading my own way.” Ana grinned and disappeared into the crowd. Pretty sure about 95% of the people here were wearing the same outfit. Most likely the Wärter uniform Satya was talking about, it was just a skirt and a blouse with a bow by the collar. I’m great with my cargo pants and tank top, thank you. And I'm sure Olivia can agree with comfort and function over fashion. 

 

Olivia was close behind me as I wandered by stand after stand. My ass was snatched when I detected the smell of bacon. As I wandered closer I saw a stand that was some kind of competition game. Inside the stand stood a small and friendly looking girl. Her thick, amber hair put into a high ponytail. Freckles glowed up at me as I closed in on the counter between us.

 

“Hi, interested in playing a game? There’s also free newly cooked bacon to all those who play,” Her voice was light and the last words was like music to my ears. Bacon? Yes please!

 

“Sure! And that bacon sounds very delicious right now.” I beamed, and she gave us each a plate with a few crispy bacon slices. Not sure if I devoured them really fast or it was a small amount, but they sure disappeared fast. Olivia on the other hand ate slow, enjoying every peace.

 

“The game is simple,” The girl said, picking up around 5 balls, about the size of tennis balls, and put them on the counter in front of us.

 

“You just hit the bypassing targets, for the chance of winning these cute little teddy bears,” She picked up a white teddy bear, which was the perfect huggable bear. 

 

“Or, you may even win a big boy.” Her voice disappeared to the side of the stand, coming back a few seconds later. I take back all I said about perfectly huggable bears. This one took the cake. The girl came dragging out a life size bear, it was even taller than me! 

 

“Omg! We’re winning now, right, Olivia?” I cheered, grabbing her hand and pulling her closer to me. She nodded and took a ball in hand, I joined her. 

 

The girl hit a button and the targets started moving, not like super fast, but not slow enough to just basically give away all the prizes.

 

I started, threw a ball at a target. It’s close, come on!   
  


“Dammit!” I swore, the ball missed. The cheeky little target kept on moving anyways. Meanwhile, it was Olivia’s turn. She stood a while just following a target with her eye. Suddenly, her ball flew out of her hand, quickly passing through the air. I was taken aback when the target literally broke. It broke!

 

I thought the runner of the stand would be angry, but she just laughed it off and told us to keep going. 

 

After a little while, we had finished. The big bear didn’t land in out grasps, but I was more than happy with the smaller version. It even had a little rainbow bow on its head! Olivia looked at me with a peaceful smile. 

 

As we walked further down between stands and other cool things a loud voice came through on speakers.

 

“The governor will have his speech now, he will be on the main balcony. I repeat, the governor will have his speech now, he will be on the main balcony!” A formal, yet pretty voice said. The sound hollering between the walls. Wow, I can’t wait to see this governor. Is it really a guy? 

 

“Shall we go there, I want to see who this Governor is.” No answer, maybe she didn’t hear me. As i turned, though, no one.

 

“Olivia?” I called, a little quieter to not get too much attention. Oh well, I’ll just go ahead then.

 

Inside the castle, the same place me and Olivia fought someone else, before we ran away. A whole bunch of girls had already gathered in front of the big balcony. 

 

A handsome, prince like form stood there. His hair but in a bun at the back, eyebrows on fleek. A sharp face complimenting his perfectly fitted, white suit. 

Olivia is pretty, but damn! 

Suddenly as he got closer to the edge, all started hollering his name and cheering. 

 

“Brigg, Brigg, Brigg!” 

 

It didn’t last long before everyone got quiet. He started to speak.

 

“Dearest citizens of Mermaid! It is a great honor to be able to set up an event where we all can just forget our worries and have fun with each other!” His  strong and deep voice made impact on everyone, I could tell. This guy seems nice.

 

“I hope that in the future we can restore peace between us all, and show the outside world we are no different than other people!” 

* * *

 

 

It was refreshing to stand up here, was far up from the ground. On some kind of horizontal pillar thing extended from one of the towers. A nice breeze cooled my face. I felt bad for just leaving Hana behind. Shit, why did i do that?

 

Suddenly the usual uproar started on the bottom. Brigg stood on his balcony, waving and smiling at all the attention. Sitting down at the edge, I stared down at the event

 

I don't know why but the way that everyone were cheering and shouting the governor's name just made me annoyed. What did everyone see in him?

 

"Of course he's loved by every girl on the planet," I said annoyed.

 

Footsteps appeared behind me, I didn't turn around. They were heavy, and I could recognize them easily. Also, not many dared putting their feet up here.

 

"Jealous?" Zarya spoke, her voice was teasing. I laughed, weakly. 

 

"HAH, never!" At least Hana doesn't love him too…. probably. And that's fine with me. 

 

"Does he have a partner anyway?" I asked, looking up at Zarya. She smiled at me. Behind her I could see Mei appear. She was immediately taken in with a side hug. How cute! This lovey dovey atmosphere will be too much for me in the long run, though.

 

"No, but he has Athena. A specially made robot extar of some sort." Mei said, looking down at the governor's balcony. Her decorative hairpin swinging in the slight wind.

 

"I bet all girls wants to be his partner," I said, rolling my eyes. Talk about you typical cliche romance story. Everyone's after the same guy. I usually hated those kind of movies and books. I wonder if they still make them?

 

"Think otherwise, Olivia. I don't trust Brigg, there's something about him. " Zarya squinted her eyes looking at him. She gave her partner an eyebrow raise. 

 

“Are we sure he even is a ‘he’?” She smirked. Her partner swatted the thought away without too much thought. It was like her eyes looked worriedly at me. 

 

"Besides! I would never want anyone else than my little bear." Mei snickered at the comment, to her surprise she was lifted up by Zarya's strong arms and held bridal style. Receiving a peck on the cheek.

 

God dammit, more lovey dovey gayness! I looked away, my cheeks probably turning as pink as Zarya's hair. Is this jealousy? 

 

“Well- well, that’s… that's good to hear. I guess,” Did I just fucking stutter? 

 

“But what about Hana? For all I know she could be straight as a ruler, and she's definitely a part of that crowd watching.” I anxiously said, looking down at the crowd. Seeing if I could coincidentally spot Hana. Suddenly I saw movement beside me. Zarya sat down on the edge beside me, she kept Mei on her lap. 

 

“You need not worry. I've noticed the way you two are around each other. If she was just your partner out of necessity, would she have jumped into your arms or walked out to stand with you yesterday?”  The pink haired woman reasoned, putting her hand on my shoulder. What sounded like a valid reason didn't help, I suddenly just felt worried.

 

“Anyone would have done that-"

 

“No, Olivia, not every girl would have done that. You were lucky with meeting Hana. She cares about you.” Mei emphasized, giving me a caring smile. 

 

“I guess you’re right.” I still didn’t quite believe them, sure she has driven with me several times, kissed me on the cheek and held my hand. But that might have been on impulse, and who knew, she might have become obsessed with Brigg the moment he stepped out.

 

* * *

 

As the air became a chilly temperature and fresh air filled my lungs, I headed out from the castle. Stands and stuff was starting to pack up, our first Mermaid festival was now over. Speaking of us, where’s Hana? I should really find her, evening is not the time to be alone. Keeping myself calm, I decided to keep walking.

 

“Olivia!” A sudden voice called, a familiar one. I froze in place, shit, she must be upset. Face her,Olivia, face her! 

 

“Where did you go?” Hana asked as I turned, I hid my frown. I felt like shit for leaving her, but I put on a smile either way.

 

“Sorry, Hana, I got distracted. Er, I lost you…” I couldn't believe I was lying right to her face. As she walked past me, I sighed and let my smile go. A poking pain still in my heart. Suddenly I felt a warm sensation in my hand, and suddenly I was pulled along.

 

On our way home, my bad feeling slowly became smaller. I finally let out a deep, long sigh. Quiet enough for Hana to not really notice, but it was loud enough to relieve a whole lot from my shoulders.

 

“Thank you for today, Hana. I'm sorry I left you.” She squeezed my hand at this and looked at me, a loving smile on her lips.

 

“Same to you, and it happens. Forget it.” 

 

Maybe Lady lady was right, she might actually care about me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter still kinda like the anime but future chapters will be different, I think, Idk. xD 
> 
> Big thanks to @Katsie_The_mememaster for proofreading this chapter! She is also writing a som.va fanfic (Shadow watches) you should definitely check out! I'll be posting a fanart to my Tumblr (@Gayasshitye) for a future chapter. I'm excited! 
> 
> Also shoutout to https://yuukazuto.tumblr.com/ for making a really awesome and beautiful fanart! Y'all should check it out!!
> 
> Anyways, thanks for reading! :p


	5. Didn't exactly go as expected

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to thank @Katsie_The_mememaster, aka @sassybitchyandlonley on Tumblr. I had about a paragraph, and no idea where to go, so I sent it to her and here we are. New ideas to me and a brand new chapter. And you bet she spiced up the final result!  
> So big thank you and shout out to her!! :D

One morning I woke up of pain, no wounds or anything. But it felt like I was constantly slapped in the face, not too hard. My cheek were sensitive, though.

 

When I opened my eyes, slowly because of the overwhelming light, I couldn’t see anything. I could swear I saw a glimpse of purple?. I was quick to just brush the thought away.

 

Yawning long I got up to get dressed. My hair was a jungle of tangles, I used so much time just brushing it before I put it into its usual style. The hair of death as some might call it. Ridiculous, was all I could think.

 

In the act of heading out, I stopped, on my right was Olivia’s perfectly made bed. A note lay displaying on top. I was quick to pick it up.

 

"Go to the little path in the forest behind Ana’s. Walk over to the big rock by the split and sit down on it...?" I read aloud. Looking harder I noticed the little 'O' in the corner. Yup, definitely Olivia. Better get going then. 

 

Making sure my knife was securely in place in the leg strap, I went outside and to the little path Olivia was talking about.  Leading through between the tall trees and bushes. 

A handful of steps in, the path split into two. I quickly noticed that there was in fact a big rock right in between the two ways. Doing as instructed I sit down.  Hands on the knife's handle. The other tracing carefully over the rock's intricate patterns. 

 

I looked up a little while later, was something supposed to happen? Or did Olivia just want me out of the house? 

 

I suddenly eyed something that looked like a piece of paper on the ground. As I picked it up, all I really could think was how conveniently placed it was. Totally not vulnerable for a small blow of wind to just bring it away. *sarcasm*

“The path you must follow is on the gauntlet’s side, hopefully it won’t hurt your eye, it’s a place where I’ve cried…” Sighing deeply, I had never been a fan of riddles. However, this one wasn’t too hard to figure out. The gauntlet’s side was right, as Olivia had hers on her right forearm. And there was only one place where I had seen her cry. The beach, by those large boulder. I guess right was the shortest way.

 

Wind was in my face and fresh air filled my lungs. The path was small, but such a peaceful trail to walk on that beautiful day. Yet, the peace was interrupted when I thought I heard the faintest of whimpers. Shrugging, I thought it was birds or maybe an animal. Still, as I went further, they became louder and clearer. The weeps were deeper, but definitely human.

 

A honey skinned, tall girl was curled together on the ground beside me. Her hands around her head. I decided to take it slowly, not wanting to startle her anymore than she already was.

 

“No, no please,” Her weak voice pleaded. 

 

“Hello? Can you hear me?” I started, walking kinda bent over to her. Under her left eye, I saw a horus tattoo, something inside me wanted to trace it with my finger. As it was beautiful. Golden pearls and decorations spruced up the front tips of her hair.

 

“Excuse me?” I tried again, carefully placing a hand on her shoulder. Immediately regretting it, as she almost jumped back, her eyes showing pure fear. 

 

“Who are- no!” She cried again, returning her hands around her head. Her whole body was shaking. 

 

“Hey you! Get away from her!” A sudden voice called out, I was barely able to turn before a form almost ran over me. I held back a scream. Blood rushed from my face when I reached for my knife. It wasn't there. 

 

A sharp, hard pressure swiftly squeezed against my windpipe, I could only gasp for air. The unknown form held me tight against herself, keeping my hands away from moving. She pulled me back, keeping me in the air.

 

“Oh, It's you, I knew you meant trouble ever since you paired with that troublemaker.” She hissed into my ear. Cold sweat started forming on my forehead. I could only hear her breathing, my choked gasps and the other woman's whimpers.

 

When I tried getting a glimpse of the woman choking me, her grasp tightened. I noticed some blond hair, she was also wearing a uniform. A chalk white one, with golden and light blue cuffs. 

 

“What-” I tried, but the knife against my throat was too hard- The rest of the sentence turned to a gurgle, and several desperate calls for air. 

 

Eventually my head felt lighter and it was like someone had placed a heavy rock in my stomach. I closed my eyes and stopped struggling.

 

“Wowowowow!” Opening my eyes at the voice, noticing someone running against us. As she reached the trail, she stopped. 

 

“Please, if you-" 

 

“Back it up, don't try to get close to her!” She was quickly interrupted by an aggressive commander.

 

“I assure you, Hana was not trying to hurt her, I wouldn't either.” Olivia said calmly, taking subtle steps closer to us. 

 

“Why would she get close to Fareeha in the first place then?” Was she serious? I thought. 

 

“Oh I don't know, I figured it would be the right thing to do when I found her whimpering alone in the bushes,” I fought through sarcastically. She let her grip get ever so slightly stronger, but still let me breathe.

 

“You should know better than to approach her, I am the one to protect her!” The commander barked. 

 

“Did you really expect her to know who it was, better yet know what role she has on this island? She hasn't taken a masters degree in your personal life, Angela.” Olivia retorted, crossing her arms. At this, Angela kept quiet for a while. 

 

Suddenly, she just let go, lowering the knife so I could get away. I took a leap forward, landing in Olivia’s arms. She pushed me up again, helping me restore my balance. 

 

“My apologies. I did not intend being so brutal. I just… I just don’t want anything to happen to Fareeha.” Angela said formally, her voice stuttering towards the end.

 

“Oh... here. I believe this is yours.” I stared as her arms was reached out. Holding my dagger out to me. I took it and quickly placed it in its sheath. Angela then turned and hurriedly but delicately picked up her partner. Holding her close as she whispered soothing words. 

 

“I’m sorry for worrying you, commander. I hope Fareeha will be ok.” I said right as she started to walk, making her stop. It took her a few seconds, but she eventually just smiled.

 

“Thank you, Hana. After some years i’ve learned to be careful who I trust, I’m sorry for doubting you.” Her sugary voice suddenly appeared, and she walked off. Leaving me and Olivia behind. And she was soon in front of me, smiling softly. 

 

"I still have something for you, conejita." She pulled a little gift box out of her pocket, handing it to me. Hesitantly, I took it. It felt light in my hand, I opened it carefully. 

 

"Wow, a necklace!" I smiled picking up the silver necklace inside. The pendant was of a bull's head with long horns, made in a kind of braid, squigly pattern.

 

"It's a Celtic bull. A symbol for strength and will," Olivia explained, giving me a soft smile. 

 

"Wow, how deep! Mind helping me?" I held it out for her to take it and she secured it in place. Her hands carefully stroked through my hair and adjusted it as I let it go. But when I turned around again, her smile was half gone and her eyes was genuinely concerned.

 

"Listen, Hana. Whatever happens on this island. Whatever might threaten you, whatever might scare you. I want to protect you, but I might not always be able to, which happened today. So I need you…. I want you to be strong," She started, holding her hand up to signal she's not done talking. 

 

"This Island will not be the end of you, we'll get out of here somehow.” Worry on her brows, Olivia stared at me. Placing her hands anxiously around my cheeks, under the base of my ears. Silently asking for my promise. I nodded slowly. Honestly just wanted to cry, happy tears may I add, and run into her for a hug. She was such a sweetheart! And as a consequence of the thought, that's what I did. She was at first startled, but embraced me eventually. Her arms firmly around me. A little tear, formed in the corner of my eye.

 

I think I'm in love with Olivia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> I'm open for constructive criticism and any comments really. :3


	6. Author's note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Like 5 people might care but here's a word from me about the story

Hello folks, so i decided that I will discontinue and probably delete this work.   
Reason is that it's basically a rip off of the original anime but worse.  
Second i really can't write more cause the i inspiration is gone.  
Thirdly, i am convinced no one really gives a shit about this story. I mean maybe but that's until I'll probably fuck it up by trying to finish or trying to make it original when really it isn't.

Anyways, idk if i will get into writing again, inspiration and my will to do it is pretty much gone. 

Hope y'all have a good day.

Yours truly, a useless piece of shit

**Author's Note:**

> y'all! If you enjoyed this please let me know. Show some love!  
> Anyway I've been very excited to write this AU and even if I was cringing through every episode of the anime when i watched it again. I hope this work was unique and creative enough to keep ya reading. ;D
> 
> I think I suck at writing fight scenes. Please give me any type of feedback if ya want. Constructive criticism is my best friend!
> 
> Feel free to subscribe if you want to see new updates! 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! :P


End file.
